Lost Memories
by MeijinSayuri
Summary: ItaSaku - History repeats itself. Brought in the modern of Tokyo. Frustrated, with hazy memories Sakura tries to cope and continue her life. Itachi found himself as the Head of Criminal Investigation Bureau. Trying to figure out the way to escape the Genjutsu, would he decide to stay when a certain pink-haired girl, makes the world of illusion worth living.


Hi, guys, this is my first story so I know you'll find a lot of wrong grammars, and it's kinda crappy . Ahmmm English is not my first language (but I know that's not an excuse). So, enjoy my first fanfic and please do leave a comment, I wanna know how to improve my writing, I also accept criticism but please don't be too harsh .

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-san owns Naruto

* * *

He kneels there, stunned. In the middle of unknown forest that certainly nobody had been. Dry air rushes towards his face. His dark bangs started to form as mixture of his sweat and blood trickle down from his scalp. He could not believe his opponent has just overcome his Tsukuyomi. Slowly and unsteady he tried to stand, facing down on his wounded right leg, his brows furrow as he mentally curse and giving it direction _'move!' _

It's too late for him as blinding ball of lightning is next to his very own eyes, he tried to dodge.

'_Damn'_ He tightens his eyes and clenched his teeth as he felt the piercing energy is forcibly pushed on his left shoulder sending him over. He gasps for air. His back painfully hit a large tree. For seconds he leans back there, legs stretched, hands on either side, face down like a lifeless body.

"I… won't… give her up." He managed to stutter as blood trickles down from his mouth. He doubt if the man even heard what he just says.

Slowly his right hand moves to assess the wound on his left shoulder. Warm clammy fluid sticks on his hand but he felt nothing as it's starting to numb because of too much pain and blood loss. Losing force to hold it longer his hand drops.

'_Blood!'._ He never bleeds. For the first time in his life his knees tremble . . . fear?

No he's not scared! He was not born with that, he doesn't even know how fear exactly feels, he has just . . . seen it in missions. The way how civilians run for their lives, children that trembling and praying not to be found and killed, mothers that trying to protect their infants and in the eyes of weak villains that helplessly plead to him to spare their lives.

Tired and bleeding. That's how he is right now. But he's not afraid to bleed or even to die. He won't give up the fight that easy. Especially if it involves the only one that he claim his alone . . . his wife.

Sakura could not believe what has happening in front of her. Her emerald eyes widen in disbelief. There he is, the number one genius of their village, unbeatable Ninjutsu master, whose Taijutsu is incomparable throughout the Fire Country, prodigy of the most prestigious clan in Konoha . . . her man, her husband! beaten in bloody pulp. _'Itachi! Run you stupid!' _

Putting up smirk on his bloody face, Itachi slowly stands getting support from the tree that he has just land into. He glanced towards Sakura few feet away behind Obito. She lies on the ground wearing the blood-stained blouse that has the emblem of their clan, side of her face on the forest floor. Her arms tied at the back with Obito's chakra. He clenched his teeth as he reads what her teary hopeless eyes want to tell him _'Run! Save your life'._ He knows how hard she fought him, her tired and bleeding body and her face . . . her lovely porcelain face that is now full with bruises and cuts.

Angrily, he shifts his eyes on the man standing a good ten feet away. He won't forgive him. He never will. Spitting blood out of his mouth he steadies himself. _'I'll make sure you'll pay for this'_

For sure nobody will come and back him up. He doesn't even know if anbus ever been on this forest, for all he know it doesn't even exist on maps he memorized. He's certain, he's under Genjutsu. Who else could beat highest form of illusion a Sharingan creates? _'Of course, a Sharingan wielder as well'. _Giving a quick glance on surroundings Itachi gaze back on the man.

"You're a fool" giving a piercing gaze on man's masked-face. "I couldn't believe you're an… Uchiha". Angrily emphasizing the last word.

"I couldn't believe you chose to be the next clan head. . . . rather than . . . the next God of Konoha". Obito look straight into his eyes trying to read the reaction he has expecting that might be visible even for a second. Smirk drawn up on his face.

"Surprise? Madara-Sama. He's alive."

"You're lying."

"He is. Why do you think I kidnap your lovely wife?"

Itachi stunned on his feet. He gasps for air, _'This can't be' _

"He's almost blind and his eyes are needed to be fixed. . . . Just like you . . . and your father" _'What a wise decision. Marrying the only medic nin that can fix the curse of Sharingan. Just perfect.' _Obito smirk on his thought.

Itachi did not move. For the first time he felt stupid as his mind seems to stop to function.

'_You're making situation way too easy for me Itachi' _

Similar to Itachi, Sakura could not believe what this masked man has just reveals. If that is true, then the Fire Country and its allies are in great danger. _'No! Naruto!'_. She shifted her frightened gaze, there he is the greatest shinobi in Konoha stunned in disbelief.

Obito continues as he gradually moves to take his mask off. She knows what will happen next. "Have you heard of . . . . Kamui?!" he smirks throwing his mask. "Never mind but I'm telling you . . . if you still stand on my way . . ."

Her eyes carefully watch, refusing even to blink, waiting for the right time to move, the next few seconds will be very important, it has to be perfect, they are under Genjutsu, there's a big possibility not to die if she take the attack _'I hope it would be just coma for months or hell for years! I don't care! It would be better if that would happen, at least this man can't use her to cure that Madara-Sama! Konoha could not afford to lose him! . . . To lose Itachi! '_

"I swear . . . ", Blaze of energy started to form on Obito's right hand. _'3' _He still saying something but it seems just to past through her ears, she doesn't understand a thing. _'2' _ Focusing all her chakra left into her feet. She needs to move fast and save him no matter what. _'1' 'Now!'_

"Send you to another dimensioooooooooon!"

Sakura use all her remaining energy to stand and run towards the blaze receiving the attack. "Itaaaachi!"

"Run!" with eyes wide open she tries to shout as loud as she could but her dry throat prevent Sakura from doing so. She tightens her emerald eyes as she gulp. Her heart beats so fast as if she had just finished a hundred meter dash_. _She slowly let her eyes open. _'I need to drink'_

Moving her hands for support she tries to stand but spontaneously fall back onto the _'Floor? Wait. What on earth am I doing lying here?' _She tries to move again, but her eyes dwell in tears as her back aches as hell. _'Aarrgh! And what's this sudden . . . back pain?!'_ She bites her lips as hard as she could to help ease the pain.

Feeling unlucky she gives up and doesn't move for a while. She let her breathing and heart beats back to normal and side of her porcelain face touch the floor. Her long bubblegum hair scattered at her back. Sweats forms on his forehead.

After a few more minutes she tries to recall what she dreamt about earlier, her brows arch "Run?" finding no clue what was that about. '_I guess it's time'_. Moving little by little with her shaking-unsteady arms she tries to crawl and grab the couch. Looking like a toddler trying to reach a toy, _'Success!'_ she mentally exclaimed as she slowly and carefully sits on it.

Trying to catch her breath, she lazily leans back on the couch, with eyes close she let the time pass for minutes. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Feeling finally at ease Sakura opened her eyes and examined things above the table in front of her. Several thick books open and scattered, bunch of books of different sizes lazily arranged on either side of the table, there's a notebook in front of her. Curious of what are scribbled on it, she leans forward _'Treatment of . . . .Macular Degeneration?. . . Hmmm. . . .what's that?'_

She stretches her petite body right and left before she shut the notebook. Leaning a little bit more forward to close all the books, she caught a glance on something green on the right corner of the table. _'Starbucks. . . .' _her eyes glimmer as she reads the next word. "Coffee!" she grabs the tumbler behind the towering books and quickly put the straw on her soft lips. "Aaah!" This got to be the best beverage she ever tasted "Coffee has never been this . . . this. . . magical!" with glimmering eyes and joy in her heart, she took another sip of the beverage that seem like gift from the heaven.

* * *

"No!" his eyes widen as he try hard to catch his breath. He grabs his chest, his heart beats like it's about to jump out. _'What happened?' _He thought. He leans back on swivel chair as he tries to calm himself. Breathe in, breathe out, slowly his heartbeat starting to return back to normal. His eyes examine the surroundings from where he comfortably sitting. The room is dim lighted. Maybe he forgot to turn the lights on.

Tightening his eyes, he grabs a handful of his dark-low ponytailed hair. Sudden severe pain strikes his head. Slowly he opens his charcoal onyx eyes.

There's a table in front of him and few folders neatly arranged on the right corner, a book shelf stands on the left side of the room, and an slightly open door on the right leading to what he believes a living room as he glance part of a black couch. Lazily reaching the door he found a sofa set lying at the center of spacious room, on his right side is a glass wall extends from floor to ceiling giving him a nice view of buildings. The sun is starting to set. _'I have to go home.'_

Approaching a large cabinet on the other side, he opens it and finds suits hanged and arranged by shades of color, but mostly dark in color. He slides open the drawers one by one, his brows furrow '_What are these? Some kind of a metal coins?'. _He clenches his teeth as the excruciating headache strikes again. He lean his sweaty forehead against the open cabinet trying to ease his heavy breathing.

Tightening his eyes the pain lessens, he then moves to reach out the second drawer. Wrist watches, neck ties, long sleeves ironed and neatly folded, socks. He stops.

His brows furrows, gazing at the door he shut the cabinet noiselessly and hold his kunai inside his pocket. He let it out as he sees the doorknob rotates. Dark raven haired man dressed in white long sleeves polo and black pants makes his way inside. He then moves to turns the light on.

"Don't move" pointing the kunai into his throat.

"Wh-What? You got to be kidding me?" he gulps.

'_Shisui?'… _Recognizing the voice of his cousin he puts the kunai down. "Hn".

"Oooi Itaaachi!, you almost killed me! Shisui shouted. "What's your problem you little prick! Are you insane?!" yelling at Itachi pointing out his index to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, putting the kunai back inside the small bag behind his waist.

"That's not how you greet-" he stops, noticing the attire of his cousin/bestfriend "Whoa Whoa! and who's not excited about the costume party?! Where do you get that costume bro?! Cool!" Shisui exclaim as he examined Itachi, "Wow! You look like a real ninja!" grabbing Itachi's shoulders turning him around "Is this shruriken real or something?" he asks as he holding the metal tool in his hand.

"I should've slashed you" Itachi grabs it from Shisui and put it back in his pocket.

"Ha. Whatever. Let's go" Shisui motions as he steps toward the door. Without a question asked Itachi follows him. "Ah wait.. . . . change your clothes . . . . it won't be a surprise if they'd see you in your costume" he pointed out, showing a comical grin on his face.

Itachi sighs. Though he seems comfortable with his clothes, he opens the cabinet and grabs the first suit he saw.

* * *

Staring into space the noise of her empty cup got Sakura back to reality as she makes the last sip of her Toffee Mocha. She sighs. She couldn't explain but this coffee is incredibly different from the other coffee she tasted before.

-Ding Dong!- "Hey Forehead! Are you there?"

'_Ino?'_ Though a bit confused, excitedly she roams towards the door. _'We haven't seen for a while now, I miss that Ino Pi-' _

Opening the door Sakura's face was greeted by a white thing covered with plastic.

"How about this one?" Ino asked while holding in front of Sakura's face.

Moving her face a few inches away Sakura realized that it is a long white gown "Ah, it's . . . beautiful?"

Giving a sigh of relief Ino tossed the gown into Sakura and makes her way inside the unit. "You'll wear it"

"Huh. . .?"

"You lost remember?" arching her delicate brow, Ino makes herself at home and lazily lie on the sofa. "Aaahh, you'll never know how hard to find that kind of gown" she murmurs. "We're not even together but I have to convince Shika to drive for me from store to store. You know how hassle to shop in Tokyo."

Now totally confused what her bestfriend was talking about, _'Not together? But they just got married, right?' _ Shifting her glare on the gown Sakura take her seat in front of her bestfriend. Staring into space she let Ino's blabbering pass her ears.

"Tokyo?" she whispers as she remembers the last word Ino said when she zoned out.

"Forehead. Are you even listening?" Ino sat down.

"Huh" innocently, she hangs her cherry lips open.

"You know, you don't have to stress yourself that much."

"Oh Ya. . .right" Looking into her blonde bestfriend, she put a smile. Maybe Ino's right. She's just working herself too much and reaches her limits.

Rolling her eyes, Ino continues "so as I was talking, I'll be here tomorrow at sixteen, just be ready so I'll just have to make your hair and makeup when I arrive."

Walking towards Sakura, Ino arch her brow and looks questionably on her. "Are you really alright, Sakura?"

"Huh, Yes, of course." She beams her sweetest smile and cutest puppy dog eyes to Ino, and move to embrace her "It's kinda awkward, but I missed you Ino-Pig"

"Yes, it's awkward coz we have seen each other just a few days ago, Forehead" she bluntly said.

* * *

Holding the suit he chose, Itachi enters the door that leads to apparently HIS office. He turns when he feels that Shusui's following him. He turns and looks straight to bestfriend's eyes "You're not allowed here." Itachi's piercing gaze sends his cousin a shiver down his spine.

"Fine. As if I'm dying to watch you change clothes" he shouted falling himself on the sofa.

'_Tsk, that kid, he's getting weirder every day.' _

Waiting for his cousin, he grabs the newspaper lying on the table. "Japan's Military: World's top National Security." "Commissioner-General Uchiha Madara of National Police Agency talks about being the number one blah blah blah blah". He reads the few lines about the article and tossed it. There's no new about it. As long as their strict, genius, merciless, grandpa on the position, who else can beat the security of Japan, their family has been serving the country for about decades. Yes and it seems to last like . . forever. Now that his cousin slash bestfriend slash prodigy of their clan is going to take his oath as the head of Criminal Investigation Bureau _'Nah, who else has the guts to go against them'_ though, it is indeed a small country, but everyone living here seems to be . . . a superhuman or if not . . . ahmm you should have to. Sighs. _'Damn! The meeting!'_

"Oi.. Itachi, are you done?!" He shouted. No answer.

Jumping out of the sofa he bangs the door "Oi, we're gonna be late." His Uncle Fugaku would surely kill them if they wouldn't make on time for the meeting. He glanced at his wrist watch. It's quarter to seven._ 'Shit!'_

"If you plan to put your make up on, do it after the goddamn meeting!" knocking the door as hard as he could.

Losing all his patience Shisui kick off the door _'I don't want to do this but you've forced me' _with the smirk on his face and swollen with pride that he actually made the door unlocked all by his force, he was stun to found that room was empty, and yes. . . . the window was broken. "What the hell."


End file.
